Trips
Take trips to visit your friends and neighbors by clicking the Trips tab at the bottom of the game window. You will be taken to a page like the one below. Visiting is an essential part of the game, because you obtain materials that can only be found outside of your farm. You will land beside the Hedgy House of your neighbor unless they have the entrance blocked. Check here for some examples of different items that are dropped at your neighbors. Don't forget to refresh your game at reset time to drop back down to 1 provision. Your Backpack - The amount of material and energy you gain from visiting is controlled by the size of your backpack. Don't forget to upgrade the backpack to get the most out of your visits. Since the number of material drops is higher than the energy drops, keeping the materials upgraded above the energy amount is a good idea. Your trip ends when both are full. Provisions Meter - You can track the amount of provisions you currently have stored. Each trip you take requires provisions. You gain provisions by crafting food on your farm and exchanging the food for provision points via the + sign beside the provision meter and selecting the food to convert. Provision Costs - You can take multiple trips per day, but each trip will require more provisions than the previous trip. (1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 10, 12, 15, 18, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, etc... max at 200, no increase thereafter). Click this button to go visiting. Guest Houses - Friends that you select to add to the guest house will appear here once the Guest Houses on your farm are repaired. The number of friends you can add depends on the number of houses you repair and the level you upgrade them to. You can visit these friends without the cost of provisions. The guest house trip is limited by the number of guests you have rather than the size of your backpack. Return Button - Click this to go back to your farm with your materials and energy. ---- Clicking the 'Let's Go' Button will take to the visit screen. It shows you who you are visiting and the number of people you can visit based on your backpack. Do not click the return button. You will lose your provisions and not be able visit the neighbors that are shown. Click the first neighbor indicated with the blue arrow. It will take you to their farm where you can gather materials. The neighbor does not see the visit and their farm is not affected by your actions. You will be taken to the next available farm by clicking the next pop up until your backpack is full. The neighbors you visit will receive a small gift until they run out of gift allotments for the day. This allotment of gifts renews with the game day. Neighbor Information - You can see your neighbor's name, level and decoration points. Visits Taken - Indicates the number of neighbors you have visited so far in this trip. Clicks Remaining - This tells you the number of activities you can do on the farm. The last neighbor you visit will get a gift in the mail of a token amount of material cooresponding to the thing you click. If you clicked a tree for tree bark, they will get wood. Cancel Button - Halts Hedgy's actions. Exit - Again, don't click this button unless you want to lose your visit. Trade offers While traveling, you might get a friendly offer to trade. These are randomly generated by the game. Click the Host Hedgy to see the offer. The items pictured in the pop up are what you get. The amount you have to pay in provisions is shown on the Yes button. The deals appear at random. Category:Game Info